Moments
by RippedNotes
Summary: Harry and Hermione's special moments in their life; the proposal, moving in, the first child and marriage.


Moments

_**This is the more or less the same story as "a simple question", except the name has been changed and the chapter is now longer. Enjoy reading!**_

Harry looked out at the Black lake. It was beautiful at night, he had to admit, but he felt it looked its best tonight. Harry sensed this had to do with the overwhelming sense of freedom and happiness after Voldemort died. He no longer needed to be paranoid or protected by others. It was the feeling that he could be killed or attacked by anyone at any moment that finally released Harry.

"Hermione, we won. We actually won, we killed Voldemort," Harry said to his best companions, not quite believing it. He picked up a smooth grey pebble beside the black lake and skimmed it across the water.

Hermione, shivering from the cold, zipped up her slightly worn out, faded pink jumper and snuggled up to Harry.

"Harry, _you _won, _you _killed Voldemort. Sure, some people helped you on the way, but in the end, it was all you." Hermione whispered, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Hermione, _it wasn't my battle. _It was _everyone's _battle. So many people died. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, they all died for what they felt was right. Ron is in the Great Hall celebrating his freedom because he, with everyone else, lost someone dear to him. You should be with them, celebrating. I don't even know how you knew I would be here," Harry replied pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Harry, I'm your girlfriend and best friend, of course I would know where you were going. When you're in love with someone, you constantly wonder where they are," Hermione whispered back.

Harry hugged Hermione and lifted up Hermione's cheek softly. He stared into her big brown eyes and kissed Hermione full on the lips for what felt like forever.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry held both of Hermione's hands, and facing her, asked her,

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione was shocked, no, overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that Harry, her best friend of nearly 7 years, asked her to marry him. Hermione took back her hands from Harry and stood up beside him.

"Harry, I love you and I want to be with you forever. I would marry you right now if I could. But to be honest, I doubt your proposal would make the top 10 most romantic moments of all time, dear," Hermione replied, amused at Harry's slightly shocked face.

Harry laughed and knelt on one knee, in front of Hermione, taking her right hand in both of his own.

"Let me list the reasons why I want to marry you. We've known each other since we were eleven; you were one of my first true friends. During summer, when I was stuck at Privet Drive, all that occupied my mind was the thought of seeing you and Ron in six weeks. That and the occasional thought of what Voldemort was going to do and when he was going to do it. You were always there for me, no matter what danger I put you and Ron in. I admit that I was scared of losing my friends, especially you. I was so surprised when you ran straight to me and hugged me in second year, after being petrified by that basilisk. Do you want to know the year I finally realised my feelings for you? It was fourth year, when you were one of the few people who believed I didn't put my name in that goblet. Everyone else only realised I didn't sign up for nearly certain death_ after_ the first task. You didn't abandon me when Ron asked you to go with him when we went searching for horcruxes. You stayed with me, even though you knew I hadn't the foggiest what I was doing. You didn't even leave when we were attacked by Nagini! What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Hermione, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, for the second time, will you marry me?"

"Oh, alright then," Hermione whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She helped Harry up and together, hand in hand, they walked back to the castle, bursting with happiness.

_**Hmm ... I re-edited this because I felt it was too short and didn't feel finished as a chapter. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed that mushy romantic stuff as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tomorrow or Sunday I'm planning to write the second chapter, which is basically them moving in and painting and such.**_


End file.
